


Endless Waltz

by stacy_l



Series: Mada's Cursed [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Gen, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, POV First Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life’s a dance.  You learn as you go.  Sometimes you lead and sometimes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This story serves as a response to Prompt 040: Dance from the 50_darkfics LiveJournal challenge community.
> 
> This story was originally posted in July 2006.

Have you ever danced on the edge of madness, skirted on the very brink? It's a dance most twisted, most sinister. It's a dance I go through daily.

Sometimes I think of those I left behind, and it helps me combat the madness. It helps me keep insanity at bay, but there are times when even my memories of them falter, vanish and nearly disappear. There are times when I question what is real and what is fantasy, times when I wonder if my memories are just dreams I dared create to survive the endless imprisonment I now serve in. It's at those times when I swirl closest to the edge. I turn in circles, endless circles round and round like some macabre dance, spinning and spinning out of control, out of space, out of time, out of my mind...

I spend countless hours fighting the lure, the temptation to jump, to dive deep down into the very heart of madness, and sometimes I wonder why I resist at all. I sway and I twirl as if on a string back and forth and round and round. As thousands of screams harshly pierce the air, cutting and hacking away at my silence, at my solitude I shudder and attempt to regain my footing in an otherwise bottomless pit. As I struggle to regain my balance determination fills me and relief floods me, but then the distinct creaking of my cell door filters in and I again lose my footing whirling into oblivion, gliding back towards the cavernous abyss that will lead me down and drive me deep into the ice cold heart of lunacy.

As a brutal hand touches me I plunge, screaming in shock as coldness envelopes me and I find myself floundering in a vat of icy water. Madness is now stalking me, attempting to latch onto me and as I feel the faintest brush I find myself drawn towards it, drawn towards sweet derangement.

I nearly tumble over the edge but something stops me, holds me back. It's then that I begin to fight violently against its hold pushing and kicking in a sea of frigid water. I push and kick, treading and flailing, gasping as I try to catch my breath and nearly panicking as the coldness wraps around me swiftly stealing it away. I grab for something to hold onto but my hand only closes around empty air that passes through my fingers like running water. I'm ready to surrender, nearly do, but determination has returned urging me to continue to kick and tread. As I do the coldness consumes me zapping what little is left of my strength, my energy and my endurance. My limbs begin to stiffen and I open my mouth to scream but frozen water is all that enters in drowning out all sound and stealing my last breath. As the surface closes over me I find myself staring into endless blackness and feel true fear latch onto me. I begin to sink, dropping deeper and deeper into the infinite depths but try once more to reach the surface. I forcefully kick my legs attempting to propel myself upwards and as my head finally breaks through the surface air quickly fills my lungs urging me to continue the fight. 

Once again I find myself desperately treading knowing that if I fail I will again sink beneath the surface, plunging into endless nothingness...

And the waltz that I began so long ago will come swiftly to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Installment: "Endless Night"


End file.
